2034 Olympics: Rumble Vs. Brainstorm LW Full
Rumble arrives from the Cybertron Olympic Site - Intersection. Rumble has arrived. Rumble makes a visit to the Olympics Medical Tent Rumble moves to the Cybertron Olympic Site - Intersection. Rumble has left. Six Lasers - Grand Central Station - Space New York copied us. Honest! Grand Central Station slowly orbits the Six Lasers sun in a preplanned flight path that keeps it in as close of proximity to the other planets as possible. It serves as the central hub for all traffic, and is a major habitat for visitors who want a safe place to stay while checking out the attractions. A gleaming white beacon, the station has four main arms reaching out from a centralized cylindrical hub. Each arm is unique in the modules it it contains, though all have various antennas and docking ports jutting out at every angle. Several of the arms feature recent and ongoing construction. The station's interior is incredibly varied, able to service beings of every size and make. Even the gravity is modular. Habitat modules serve as gigantic hotels where one can check in. Recreation and theme park style attractions, including roller coasters, merry go rounds, bumper cars, and more exotic rides are available. Marketing is heavy here, as one cannot swing a Cassetticon without hitting a souvenir shop. Shuttles are available to every attraction that Six Lasers has to offer. For the lazy, the space station can be viewed here: http://images.wikia.com/transformers/images/8/85/Grandcentralspace.jpg The view from the central stadium floor is a remarkable one. Surrounded by all sides by sloping walls upon walls of bleachers and more bleachers. The bright lights, the roaring crowd, the beautifully done arena... it's all enough to make a grown robot proud to be fighting here. Compared to much of Cybertron, everything here is prestine, shiny, and new. The arena floor can be configured using holographics to represent different terrains and obstacles. When switched off, it's a simple but efficient pit with doors leading out and in on oppsite sides. Combatants enter from opposing sides, but only one is meant to walk back out. Contents: Frenzy Rumble The final bout for the lightweight championship is starting. Being as this duel takes place back in the stadium, several areas are patched over and resealed after Rumble's last encounter. Fans are in the stadium as before, but more of them are BEHIND Rumble, more to ensure they don't have shockwaves to deal with. Currently Rumble is up on the podium with his partner in crime, Frenzy! The mics can't catch everything going on, but by the way Rumble is talking and gesturing, he's going over the last fight. "And then I said, I said, 'Time for Uncle Rumble to put you to bed' and shot her, and she was all 'waaaaahh' but she smacked me with her gun right? So I gave her the hammer again and I was gettin all tired, but she gave up an that was pretty cool!" Brainstorm walks in, looking pretty confident (as he usually does). Some fans remember him from the Demolition Derby (Gold Medal, thankyouverymuch...) and from previous matches in the Lightweight Championship- one win and one loss, so far. They cheer and he waves. Some fans stare blankly, having no idea who this guy is. He waves anyway- they will know soon enough. Y'know, he oughta write book about this experience- it's been great. Or maybe he should create a virtual reality video game of the experience. Or maybe create an amusement park ride- Brainstorm's Olympic Experience in 3D! He's sure it'd be a hit! Or maybe... as he walks along and steps onto the podium, he isn't paying quite enough attention to where he's going and nearly walks into Rumble and Frenzy. "Woah! ...Oh, there you are. He looks to Rumble, then Frenzy. "Wait, which one's Rumble again? I can never tell them apart..." Rumble looks up to Brainstorm, then gives a sidelong glance to Frenzy, "See? This is the guy. Total lightweight, right? So after this, then I'll tell ya about how I made Blaster cry!" He jerks a thumb to the arena floor, "Imma gonna take care of this chump, just figure out who goes first, right, and then we'll go see what Buzzsaw is up to. Kay?" Rumble turns to all-serious as he steps onto the arena floor, his head turned aside to constantly have Brainstorm in his gaze, "Think yer funny? I'll give six Shanix to anyone inna crowd that can actually tell me your name." How lucky is Rumble that the official for this match is none other than the other mighty might Con tape, Frenzy! *Luck had nothing to do with it folks!* As Rumble shares his point of view from the last fight, Frenzy slams his fist into his other hand, a loud clang! to accentuate the Hammer part of his story. "Hah. You gave 'er a good poundin', wore her right out Bro." A highfive is offered in time to warn the other Challenger at the last minute. "Easy on the paint there Godzilla. This ain't Tokyo and you ain't no rubber lizard. Last Bot tried to run me over got piledrivers right in his rear actuators! It don't matter none either, cause he's gonna kick yer metal butt an' I get to offici...offishi...ref de match!" Brainstorm pfffts. "You're on, punk!" He raises an optic ridge at Frenzy... how the slag did HE get to be the ref? Oh well, doesn't matter now. He steps down into the arena and faces Rumble. "of COURSE they know me!" He points to a random person nearby. "C'mon, you know my name, right?" The person responds, "Yes! Of course!" Brainstorm turns to "grin" at Rumble- until the person continues, "Chromedome, right? Can you tell Rewind I think he's cute?" Brainstorm stares at the audience member for awhile, then sighs... He pulls out six shanix and throws it to Rumble. "Pffft. Fine, here ya go," he mutters unhappily. However, he got something else from subspace at the same time- his photon flash. When he throws the shanix to Rumble he then pulls out the flash gun and fires while Rumble is (hopefully) distracted! Combat: Brainstorm sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Brainstorm strikes Rumble with his Shiny attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Rumble's Accuracy. (Blinded) Combat: Drained 2 energon. Rumble laughs, "Ehhehehheh Ehheheh." He looks back to Frenzy, grinning, "See I told..." and he is shot in the face. Rumble staggers putting his hands over his optics, "Ahhhggghh not another one of these guys!" He rubs at his visor a little, muttering something quiet about 'stupid status effects'. He draws his pistol and takes aim...at Frenzy, "S'okay I'll get him!" He blinks after a moment, then shakes his head, "Whoops, sorry bro!" He turns to where a multicolored blurr is, and opens fire! Combat: Rumble sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Rumble misses Brainstorm with his High-Intensity Pulse Laser (Laser) attack! Combat: Rumble (Rumble) used "Laser": A Level 2 RANGED attack. Frenzy watches the flash go off, raising a hand to shield himself from most of the dazzling light. Still, his optics sensors are a bit fuzzy, but he can see enough to shout back at Rumble. "Shooting red is bad! North north west Bro!" Brainstorm laughs... he is kind of a jerk sometimes. "I'm not sure the two of you put together could even BEGIN to deal with my brainpower..." Just to confuse things more (he hopes), he runs south south east, then pulls out his REAL gun and fires it at the cassetteicon. "Watch out... if you can!" Combat: Brainstorm strikes Rumble with his All Over the Compass attack! -2 Rumble shakes the sparks and cobwebs out of his head. He squints, more confused than blinded. Two shots hit the little Cassettecon , scaling up his frame. He grunts in effort. The Casssettecon takes to the sky then flies over to Brainstorm, "Ehhh, had better." His hands turn into pistons, "Now THIS on the other hammer..." He drops to the ground, slamming both fists into the ground, sending seismic shockwaves in an arc before him! Combat: Rumble misses Brainstorm with his Earthquake! attack! Combat: Rumble (Rumble) used "Earthquake!": A Level 4 AREA-RANGED attack. Brainstorm was expecting a rather earth-shaking attack by Rumble, and he came prepared! "Ha!" When Rumble drops down to shake things up, Brainstorm pulls out something from subspace that looks a bit like the hoverboard in the second Back to the Future movie and hops on, avoiding the seismic attack! Problem is, the hoverboard appears rather unstable itself, and the Headmaster finds himself grabbing hold of it as it starts kicking and bucking around. "Yikes!" Finally thrown off, he hurtles back to the ground- towards Rumble, as it turns out... so he uses the momentum to attempt a wild punch at the cassettecon as he goes flying/stumbling by.... Combat: Brainstorm strikes Rumble with his I meant to do this really! (Punch) attack! Rumble takes the hit like a champ, which is to say he gets clocked and is sent on his aft. Rumble growls "Hold still!" He kicks at the hoverboard in petty rage as he stands, then starts smashing the ground again, "Gonna drop you all sorts of good, heh eheheh!" The incensed Cassettecon sends cracks and tremors into the arena. Already people are starting to leave early. Combat: Rumble uses up a charge on his Big Attitude in a Small Package booster pack! Combat: Rumble strikes Brainstorm with his Earthquake! attack! Combat: Rumble (Rumble) used "Earthquake!": A Level 4 AREA-RANGED attack. Combat: That attack has temporarily limited Brainstorm's Agility! (Crippled) Frenzy watches the Autobot and his subspacebag of tricks. "Hey Brainfart, maybe you got a pogo stick in dere? Maybe you could just fly to avoid the rock n' roll. Oh wait, you can't! Hahaha. Autobum!" Ahem. Frenzy grabs a nearby rail as the podium starts to vibrate and shake... Brainstorm makes a less than graceful landing himself, then finds he has no hoverboard as Rumble unleashes the Big One. Just beginning to get back on his feet again, the Headmaster is knocked flat again- and then a crack opens up on the ground, threatening to swallow him! The Autobot scrambles to get a grip on the side as part of the ground is swallowed into a sinkhole. Finally, the earth stops shaking and, still hanging onto the side of the crack, Brainstorm lifts up his gun to attempt a shot at Rumble again, before the smaller mech can take advantage of the Headmaster's predicament. He glares at Frenzy. "Just give me a moment, I'm sure I've got something!" Combat: Brainstorm strikes Rumble with his Cracks in the Sidewalk attack! Rumble wasn't quite paying attention to Frenzy this time. This guy evaded him twice, and that was grating on Rumble. He grits his teeth as he is pelted with fire again, "Raaahhhh! All you're doin is making me mad!" Warded back from Brainstorm, Rumble returns fire with his own pistol. "Yeah, howsabout YOU get shot at, eh?" Combat: Rumble strikes Brainstorm with his High-Intensity Pulse Laser (Laser) attack! Combat: Rumble (Rumble) used "Laser": A Level 2 RANGED attack. Brainstorm strikes the small Con, but it still doesn't prevent Rumble from shooting him bck while he's stuck hanging there. "Ow... actually, I kinda like it better when *I* do the shooting..." He nearly loses his grip, then rummages around for a remote control he's got in subspace- how does he have the space for all these items in subspace? It's a "mad scientist" thing.... Clicking the remote, the errant hoverboard returns to its owner and Brainstorm hops on again. Managing the board only slightly better this time. He has to hold on as the thing bucks and kicks towards Rumble, and Brainstorm uses the opportunity to jump at the cassetteicon with a flying kick! "Well if shooting is getting dull to you, let's see if you get a kick out of this!" Ow, what a groaner.... Combat: Brainstorm strikes Rumble with his Bad Puns- I got 'em! (Kick) attack! Combat: Drained 2 energon. Rumble again gets knocked down, he's used to it fortunately. As he climbs back onto his feet, looking at the skateboarding Autobot. He shakes his head, then calls out to Frenzy, "They just keep building weirder Bots, don't they?" With contempt he fires a few shots at Brainstorm, the hoverboard, one of the rocks over there and general miscellany. Rumble shakes his head, "Gettin pretty pathetic anymore." Combat: Rumble strikes Brainstorm with his High-Intensity Pulse Laser (Laser) attack! Combat: Rumble (Rumble) used "Laser": A Level 2 RANGED attack. Combat: Rumble's attack has damaged your Strength! Well, ouch. Brainstorm was hoping that Rumble's bark would be worse than his bite, but it seems the little street punk's rough and ready reputation is deserved. The cassetteicon's attack rips through his armor and severs several servos in his arms. Wincing with pain now, he steps back, then pushes a button to bring back the hoverboard again... but it's looking worse for wear as well, given that one of Rumble's shots seared the side. "Hey, weird can be good. Didn't you ever hear of weird science?" Speaking of which, he finagles with the remote again, this time sending the board hurtling straight towards Rumble- trying to clobber the Con! Combat: Brainstorm sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Brainstorm strikes Rumble with his Back to the Future-where I won this fight! (Punch) attack! Combat: Gained 1 energon. Rumble shrugs in response to Brainstorm, he startles at the hoverboard again attacking him. It clocks him in his head, making him grimace in pain. "You guys and your little toys, you just gotta do stuff like that. Can't even fight like a real mech." He raises his arms as they shift back into piledrivers, "And they ain't gonna save you from me, when I come to pulvercrush ya!" Rumble leaps forward, then slams into the ground again, punching it enough that more cracks start to open up, and getting a good start on the site's demolition later this week. "Stop talkin, start sparkin!" Combat: Rumble uses up a charge on his Big Attitude in a Small Package booster pack! Combat: Rumble misses Brainstorm with his Earthquake! attack! Combat: Rumble (Rumble) used "Earthquake!": A Level 4 AREA-RANGED attack. Frenzy is watching Rumble getting beat worse than Starscream after another failed mission. "Watchout bro, you gotta stop giving all those free hits and start messing him up proper!" As for the arena, it seems only hardcore audience members are the ones sticking around now that parts of the stands are starting to give way. Brainstorm leaps away from the cracks Rumble creates this time. He looks around. "My audience! COME BACK!!!" Sadly, no one does. He sighs, then looks back to the Con. "Fine then. You want a tough guy act? Heh- well, while I prefer brain over brawn... sure! Why not?" He looks at the audience. "HEY! GLADIATORS OVER HERE! COME WATCH!!!!" And in true gladiator fashion, he rushes in to attempt an uppercut on Rumble's jaw. Combat: Brainstorm strikes Rumble with his It's THUNDERDOME (Punch) attack! Combat: Gained 1 energon. Rumble takes a crack on the jaw, breaking his visor a little, "Yeah, that's more like it. None of that sissy dodgin, just you an me." He raises his pistol, "and my gun gets to play too." He laughs again, a bit of energon on his lip, "Eheheh!" Rumble opens fire at point blank range against the Headmaster. Combat: Rumble strikes Brainstorm with his Low-Intensity Pulse Laser (Disruptor) attack! Combat: Rumble (Rumble) used "Disruptor": A Level 1 RANGED attack. Combat: Rumble's attack has damaged your Agility! Brainstorm gets knocked back a bit by Rumble's shot. "Oooof!" The Headmaster is really beginning to show some wear and tear now, but he jumps back. "Heh- not bad. But if your gun gets to play, so does mine!!!" He whips out his pulse cannon and fires! Combat: Brainstorm strikes Rumble with his Toys in the Sandbox attack! Rumble growls, his frame lit up again by more cannon fire. Through clenched teeth, he proclaims "Didn't hurt!" Rumble fires off a few more shots at Brainstorm, "And my gun's better anyway! Rassafrassin Autobots think you're so clever..." Combat: Rumble misses Brainstorm with his High-Intensity Pulse Laser (Laser) attack! Combat: Rumble (Rumble) used "Laser": A Level 2 RANGED attack. Those poor saps who still thought it was kinda maybe sortof safe to stay and watch this battle clearly decide otherwise as Laser and Pulse Cannon fire erupts from between the two combatants in the arena. Not one to miss a dig on his fellow Con, Frenzy laughs, "Hey Frenzy, nice shootin'. You might just hit someone in the stands yet!" Brainstorm hehs and avoids the attack, dodging to the left. "Oh, but we are! ...Well, *I* am, at least! My brainpower is better than your brute force anyday, my mech!" And then ...he points towards the stands. "Oh my slag! Is that Galvatron? Did he come back!!!!???" The Headmaster then sends his little annoying hoverboard back for another go at Rumble's head- hopefully while he's distracted looking for "Galvatron"! Combat: Brainstorm strikes Rumble with his Less than Noble Means (Punch) attack! Combat: Gained 1 energon. Rumble demands angrily, "Who?" Again he's clocked by this rapidly annoying hoverboard, Rumble wipes his face, "Ugh, you are just the worst!" He returns fire, "I mean I fought lots of guys, I beat up Sky Lynx and some of them fliers you got, but you're just..." He waggles his hand side to side, "Ehhhhhhh." Frenzy looks up at the empty stands and then back to Rumble, just in time to see him get clipped by that hoverboard. "Seriously? They should give dat toy it's own name and a badge, it's kicking your ass enough!" Combat: Rumble strikes Brainstorm with his Low-Intensity Pulse Laser (Disruptor) attack! Combat: Rumble (Rumble) used "Disruptor": A Level 1 RANGED attack. Combat: Rumble's attack has damaged your Agility! Rumble snaps, "Shut up Frenzy, you ain't out here!" Brainstorm staggers back from the laser hit, starting to smoke a bit through cracks in his armor. But he looks...proud? He almost seems to puff up. "I know, I'm pretty bad. Which is GOOD. Because, you know, bad means good... except when it doesn't! And it's good to be bad, because then it means that you're gonna be remembered- and that's good! Except, again, for when you get into trouble for it, I suppose... then...it's just too bad!" He leans in towards Rumble, all friendly-like. "We good?" Suddenly he whips out his photon flash again and fires at the cassetteicon. "Oh whoops, my bad!" Combat: Brainstorm strikes Rumble with his Bad News attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Rumble's Accuracy. (Blinded) Combat: Drained 2 energon. Rumble just seems bewildered, "No...no you're bad bad, which is like Frenzy and I, we was sayin that AAGGHH MY OPTICS!" He clutches at his eyes again, gnashing his faceplate and cursing all sorts of things that need bleeped out. He actually stomps around a bit as he recovers, just infuriated by the entire debacle. Combat: Rumble takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Brainstorm might be grinning under that faceplate of his as he puts his photon flash back into subspace and draws out his pulse cannon again. He chuckles, shaking his head. "Whatsamatter, Rumble? Am I confusing you? Let me keep this simple then. Look. Out!" He fires at the smaller Con. Combat: Brainstorm strikes Rumble with his Keeping it simple- Guns GO BOOM attack! -1 Rumble looks up as Brainstorm hits him again, he pauses, his hands grasping at the ruined ground beneath him. He works his hands into fists slowly as he gets back up. The mouthy Cassettecon is silent as he tries to judge the situation. "The smelt with it..." With a weak cry of defiance, he charges forward, "Don't need to see to hit with this!" Tremors explode out of the ground as he puts it all into his attack, "Deal with this, smart guy!" Combat: Rumble uses up a charge on his Big Attitude in a Small Package booster pack! Combat: Rumble misses Brainstorm with his Earthquake! attack! -2 Combat: Rumble (Rumble) used "Earthquake!": A Level 2 AREA-RANGED attack. Brainstorm steps back and, calling that little hoverboard back again, hops on to avoid Rumble's attack. The hoverboard doesn't do much this time, though- it's pretty battered up by now. Brainstorm looks at it sadly, just sort of standing on it there- barely above the ground. At the moment he doesn't appear to be going anywhere. "Hmmm... I may have run out of "juice"." He jabs at the remote, trying to get the thing going again. Combat: Brainstorm sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Brainstorm takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Combat: Regained 11 energon. Frenzy says, "Maybe it's just tired of carryin' around your lead butt and doin' all the work for ya!" Rumble pants as well, obviously low on charge as well. "Well...heh..." The laugh is forced, "Well, I'm..just gettin started!" He staggers forwards, weakly raising his gun, Rumble murmers, "thats tellin him Frenzy..." His fingers twitch as he raises the pistol to aim, quietly he breathes, "now i gotcha..." Combat: Rumble misses Brainstorm with his Low-Intensity Pulse Laser (Disruptor) attack! Combat: Rumble (Rumble) used "Disruptor": A Level 1 RANGED attack. Frenzy hates to admit but Brainstorm looks the less worse for wear at this point and as Rumble takes out a poor chair in the stands of the ruined arena, he gets ready to make his decision, waiting for Brainstorms reaction. Brainstorm isn't looking all that great either, energon leaking from various parts and cracks and dents all over what's left of his armor. He just doesn't seem to take any notice of it, and is more concerned about his ailing hoverboard. He looks at Frenzy "Hardy har har... you guys oughta consider comedy! You could make a killing!" He chooses that word specifically, hoping it just confuses the cassettes more. Spotting the pistol, Brainstorm leaps off the nearly defunct hoverboard to avoid the attack, then looks sadly at the board. *Sigh* "You've done well, old friend..." He grabs the hoverboard, patting it gently. "Yep." Then suddenly throws the board right at Rumble as hard as he can. "BUT ALL GOOD THINGS COME TO AN END!" Combat: Brainstorm sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Brainstorm strikes Rumble with his Not Exactly Sentimental (Punch) attack! Combat: Gained 1 energon. At least Rumble saw it coming, he didn't care anymore, even as the stinking hoverboard hits him, he bats it aside, though it did its damage to him. "SHUT UP, JUST SHUT UP, YOU SHUT UP NOW!" At his wits end, Rumble shakes his fist and, of all the lamebrain ideas out there, with nothing in his reserves, Rumble chooses to THROW HIS GUN at Brainstorm. "I'm sicka this, and I'm sick of you!" Combat: Rumble strikes Brainstorm with his It worked for the Lone Ranger (Disruptor) attack! Combat: Rumble (Rumble) used "Disruptor": A Level 1 RANGED attack. Combat: Rumble's attack has damaged your Strength! Brainstorm chuckles some more- up until the point the con actually throws his...GUN(?) at him? Wow...just...wow. That's a new one. It surprises him enough that he stands there and gets clobbered in the head by the thing. "Ow!" Rubbing his helmet, the Headmaster feels a bit weak and realizes his vision is starting to get a little static... that's not good. Okay, time to end this. "That- was either the stupidest thing I've ever seen... or maybe it was the smartest? You did hit me, after all..." The Autobot pulls out a strange pair of goggles Arcana gave him and puts them on... they help reduce the static a bit, and he pulls out his pulse cannon. "Well, people do tell me I talk too much- but if you want me to stop, you're gonna have to make me...OR... you could just fall over and give up!" And he fires! Combat: Booster Pack Goggle Collection is activated! It will use up a charge the next chance it gets! Combat: Brainstorm strikes Rumble with his Never Shut Up attack! Combat: Rumble falls to the ground, unconscious. Combat: Drained 11 energon. Rumble crumbles beneath the onslaught finally and crumples to the ground, wordlessly. Frenzy says, "Brains wins out before bravado tonight folks! Oh, everyone's gone. Well, round goes to you Autobum. He woulda won too, if it wasn't for your little dog, er board." He hops down onto the ruined field and presses a button on Rumble, transforming him into Cassette mode for easy transport." Where there was once Rumble, is now a tiny blue cassette tape. Frenzy says, "Poor Rumble, he coulda' been a contender..." Brainstorm hehs and gives a little nod of the head to Frenzy, the announcer. "This is as it should be." Brainstorm then walks over, collecting the pieces of his hoverboard- as well as Rumble's pistol, which he tosses into the crowd like a baseball player tosses a ball. "SOUVENIR! CATCH!"